The Terrorism Cartel
by DonnieF
Summary: When Carlos Gonzalez came to Liberty City, he thought things would go smoothly, but he then figured out he was wrong, when he gets tangled up a group of terrorists, he will risk his life to stop them. Rated T for violence and repeated cursing.
1. Chapter 1: The Robbery

**Author's Notes: This is my first Grand Theft Auto Fan Fic, and is also my first story within this genre. I have had several tries to create a Grand Theft Auto Fan fic, but this is the first I am actually publishing to the public, I hope you enjoy it, sadly the first chapter will be kind of short, about 3 pages via Openoffice Writer. Of course this story will have to take place before the ending on Grand Theft Auto IV, since Dimitri has a appearance in the story. I'll be adding to the story quite a bit, so, here it is.  


* * *

****Chapter 1: The Robbery**

_11:34 PM, A warehouse, Broker, Liberty City_

The jab into the stomach sent me sprawling onto the cement floor. The jab came from none other than Dimitri Rascalov. The Russian bought me a one way ticket to Liberty City, from Los Santos, San Andreas, but now he came to collect.

"Carlos, no more bullshitting man, I want my money, or else the mob is going to put a bullet in that pretty head of yours," Dimitri spat at me, I then peered up, and coughed up blood onto the floor.

"You'll get your money man, I'm trying to earn it."

"A few hundred dollars is easy to get you piece of shit, your gambling! That's why they kicked you out of San Andreas, soon you'll end up in the prison up in Alderney," Dimitri scoffed.

"Gambling then was a mistake!" I protested. Dimitri shook his head.

"No, you just wanted to be a bastard and try to earn money, but guess what? It didn't work out for you, that means it ain't gonna work here either. Carlos, I don't want to kill you, but if you fuck this up, you'll leave me no choice but to shoot you."

"I'll get your money, I'll pay you back next week," I said, giving up.

"That's my boy, now you might need this," He throws a 9 onto the floor, and at that moment, I realized what he wants me to do.

_12:35 AM, Carlos's Apartment, Bohan_

"He's after you again? Man what is that dude's problem?!" Oscar said as I told him what's going on.

"I think he wants me to stick up a store, he threw this to me," I pull out the revolver from my pocket and threw it to my homie. Oscar examined the 9mm, going over the details of the gun as if it was a women walking down the street.

"A pretty nice 9 millimeter, good quality, it's fully loaded with some decent bullets," He said as he took the gun's chamber out, "I hope he doesn't expect you to actually use this, there isn't enough bullets to do some good damage."

"The problem is working out which store to stick up, it must be one that gets a lot of cash," I explained. Oscar looked up at me and smiled.

"I know the perfect place."

"It better not be a bank man, the police come down hard on bank money!" I protested.

"Man what are you, a buster?" Oscar laughed as he repeated the saying that was all to familiar in the streets of Los Santos.

"Nah man, but I don't want to do life in prison man, I got a life."

"Sure you do!" Oscar joked as he reloaded the 9. A brief silence took the two.

"So what is the place you know?" I finally asked.

"Well, let's just narrow it down, Broker is too poor to give you good enough money, Alderney, same, Bohan, not quite good with money, that leaves one choice, Algonquin," He began, "I hear Superstar Cafe makes great profits."

"You mean we're going to rob a restaurant?" I stared at him, with a blank expression.

"Hell yeah man, They make like 10 G's every weekend, just walk in, point the gun, if the cashier don't give you the cash, shoot him and take the cash out of the register!"

"Aight, the let's do it," I said confidently, _I just don't wanna end up in jail._

_A week later..._

Algonquin never changes, the pulse of the center of Liberty City is always a fast one, roads are crowded even at 2 in the morning. It was a calm Sunday, one of the few days it's actually quieter in the city, with people attending church, and office aids skipping work for the twenty-fifth time. A small black Cavalcade is zooming through traffic, and coming to a stop at Quartz Street, directly in front of the Superstar Cafe, the most popular restaurant in uptown Algonquin. Two men jump out, walk naturally to the restaurant. They open the door and walk in.

Oscar walks up to the clerk at the counter, and pulls out a shotgun, "Gimme all your money!" I do the same, except with my 9.

"Don't make us put a bullet in yo head!" I threatened as the clerk, a very attractive women, in her mid-20's opened the cash register and started stuffing the money into the bag we gave her, "And no funny business, one false move and your dead!"

"I...I understand... Just don't kill me!" She sobbed as she continued to place the money in the bag.

"And if any of you people think it's funny to call the cops, your gonna die too!" I yelled as I turned and pointed my pistol at the group of people hiding underneath their tables.

"That's all we got sir," The clerk stuttered, Oscar grabbed the bag and peered inside, and searched it for things like bombs.

"Five thousand dollars? Your pathetic!" He said as he pulled up the shotgun and shot the girl in the chest, her body sprawling against the small bar behind her.

"Cmon! Let's get out of here!" I called.

"Aight, man, let's bounce!" He said and ran out the door to the Cavalcade. I got into the driver's seat and slammed on the gas.

"5 grand eh?" I asked as we crossed the Algonquin Bridge into Broker.

"Yeah, and you should give 2 grand to Dimitri, he'd really think good of you then," Oscar suggested. I nodded and turned my direction to Dimitri's hangout.

_The next day..._

"Dimitri, your friend Carlos is here," One of Dimitri's men said.

"Send him in," Dimitri answered.

I entered the room, with Oscar following behind, "I got you two thousand dollars."

"Not bad, Carlos, your paying quadruple what your supposed to pay me," He laughed, "That's what I like."

"Now, will I be able to live?" I asked.

"Actually no, your a threat to the Mafia, and so you must die," Dimitri said suddenly, all of a sudden he was holding a Combat Pistol, and pointed directly at my face. Just as he shot, I ducked and shot him in the leg, he fell to the floor, and screamed in pain.

"Shit Carlos, we need to get out of here!" I heard Oscar yell as he helped me up.

"You bastards!" Dimitri yelled as we ran out of the building, killing Dimitri's men as we ran. When we reached our Cavalcade, we burst into it and slammed on the gas, and headed for Bohan.

It took all I had to escape Broker alive, and cross over to Bohan. Luckily I had a safehouse in Bohan. I was hoping I could get some rest before this shit gets more out of hand.


	2. Chapter 2: A Walk in the Park

**Author's Notes: This chapter is about 4 pages long, probably better than the first chapter, by a long shot. I tried to give this chapter a theme, as you will see, enjoy this chapter, and more will be on the way!**

**Chapter 2: A Walk in the Park**

_Monday, 10:30 AM, Middle Park, Algonquin_

Carlos walked slowly through the pathways of Middle Park, Algonquin; he was thinking about his life, and how messed up it has gotten. _If I had been able to pay Dimitri back sooner, maybe he wouldn't of gone berserk on me back in Broker. _I thought as a track enthusiast ran by, _Now he and the Mob are gonna be coming down hard on my ass. Why me?! What did I do wrong? I'm a good man, I don't deserve this; I may come from a troubled past, with my gambling problems a few years back, but do I really deserve the punishment of the Russians? No._ A tune began to play, which broke me out of my thoughts. I reached into my pocket and grabbed my Whiz cellphone. It was Oscar.

"Hello?" I asked.

"_Hey Carlos, where are you? I tried finding you at your house in Bohan, but you weren't there,"_ Oscar asked, worried.

"Oh, out for a walk in the park, trying to think straight," I responded sarcastically.

"_Your in Algonquin?"_

"Yeah, I'm getting near Midtown side of the park now," I looked ahead of me, and saw a road, there was a man standing next to a cab; and the man just put a bomb underneath the car. _Oh shit! _I thought.

"Hey I'll call you back," I spoke quickly and hung up the phone. I then ran for the cab.

"Hey... You!" I yelled at the man, he turned and saw me, with hatred in his eyes, the man pulled out a revolver and began to shoot at me. _Oh fuck!_ I dropped to the ground just before he shot, the bullet flew between us and smashed into the head of a pedestrian nearby. I pulled out my 9mm and began firing at the man. He jumped behind the car, and ducked, and began returning fire at me. _Damn it! _I crouched as he blindfired at me. I sneaked up to the taxi and took out a knife, I turned the corner and jabbed him in the stomach. He fell over, wrenched in pain.

"Who the fuck are you?!" I screamed.

"Fuck you!" The man spat. I smacked him in the face, and repeated the question, then I added.

"Are you a terrorist?"

"Would a car bomb seem like a terrorist act?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Then yes I am," At that I shot him in the chest, missing any vital organs. I then pulled out my cellphone and called the cops.

"_This is the LCPD, who are you and what is your emergency?"_ A soft, female voice queried.

"My name is Carlos Gonzales, I have found and captured a terrorist who was trying to explode a car on a major road near Middle Park, there were tons of civilians and cars nearby. I need someone to come and arrest him."

"_I am sending some units right away, make sure he doesn't get away,"_ The women said frantically. The call went dead and I grabbed the terrorist and placed him against the car, the terrorist had a hard time staying up, which meant he ain't going no where. A minute later, two police cruisers appeared and stopped at the taxi.

"Sir, are you Carlos Gonzales?" One of the officers asked.

"Yes officer."

"Thanks for reporting this crime," He observed the terrorist, "This guy seems familiar, hey Biggs, do you know this guy?"

"He's one of the most wanted Terrorists in the world, we're lucky we were able to catch him, Mr. Gonzales, the LCPD are in your favor," They shoved the man into the backseat of the cruiser, and drove off, but before getting too far, I saw the terrorist had a trigger in his hand, and he pressed it. _Oh shit!!_ I then began to run, just then the taxi exploded, and I was thrown into the air.

"Oh shit!!!" I screamed as I was thrown into the lake. I fell to the bottom of the lake, and was able to swim up, and gasped for air. I then swam for land, and stood on the shore, soaking wet. Then my phone went off.

"Hello?"

"_Carlos, shit man, I just heard, Weazel News was talking about it, did you really catch a terrorist?"_

I sighed, shaking the water off my arms, "Yeah, the guy was about to blow up a taxi with a bomb, he blew it up while he was in the cruiser, it knocked me into the lake."

"_Oh, I'm sorry man, you need a ride?"_ Oscar sounded worried.

"Yeah, pick my up near Quartz Street, the Middle Park side."

"_Aight man, I'm on my way."_

_Monday, 11:15 AM, Quartz Street, Algonquin_

The light from the sun shown the city in a gleaming perspective, I complimented the buildings of Liberty City as I waited for Oscar to pick me up. Several people walked by, most seemed to be people that work in offices. Occasionally, I noticed people get their cars stolen from them, _this city really is a crime-ridden mess. _I thought. I saw Oscar's Cavalcade turn the corner, and stopped near me.

"Wassup homie, get in!" I ran for the passenger side and hopped in.

"Thanks man, I was beginning to think you weren't coming," I stated. He laughed.

"When have I ever bailed on you?" He asked.

"Never."

"Exactly." He laughed again, and began to drive off, heading for Bohan, after we passed the bridge into Bohan, Oscar spoke, "Your a hero, you know that? Even the gangsters find it awesome that you caught a terrorist."

"Oh really?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, they said they've never seen a civilian catch such a criminal before, even if you are a gangster yourself," I laughed, sometimes I wonder about this town, criminals calling me a hero? _I somehow doubt something like that will ever happen again._

"Is Shaun back in town?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's at work right now, he said he'd stop by your house around 19:00."

_Monday, 18:45 PM, Carlos's Apartment, Bohan_

My apartment never changes, the TV in the corner, tuned into Weazel, the lumpy sofa a few feet from the TV, a small Xbox 360 in the corner by the TV _(So what that I use actual gaming system name lol!)_, bathroom a short distance away from the living room, ect. And when the doorbell rang, I got up and shut off the TV.

"Hey I was watching that!" Oscar yelled.

"Don't worry man, I'll turn it back on," I laughed and walked up to the door and opened it. Shaun was standing there, in his usual clothes: Blue jeans that have begun to fade, a striped shirt with a blue jacket over, and his favorite hat, a signed Los Venturas Bandits hat.

"Hey Carlos, how's it hangin'?" His slightly high pitch voice asked.

"Nothin' much, come in," I moved to let him in, and we took a spot on the couch.

"Heard ya caught a terrorist," Shaun mentioned as I turned on the TV.

"Yeah, nothing special."

"I don't think like that my homie, you just saved the city from being destroyed. Who knows what that guy could've done, he could've flown a plane into the Rotterdam Tower if he wanted to."

"I guess," I sighed, Weazel News then came on, and so I watched to see what they'd say about me.

"_Today's breaking news is about a terrorist attack in Middle Park, a young Mexican named Carlos Gonzalez caught the terrorist and pinned him down as he called the LCPD and informed them of the situation, most citizens of Liberty City is calling this man a hero, saying that he saved the city from a future terrorist attack. However, Carlos is a underground criminal, nothing is much is known about him, except that he hails from Los Santos, San Andreas, and he has ties to the Russian Mafia in Broker, the police believe he has nothing to do with the Russians as far as crime goes, and believe he has yet to do any crimes within Liberty State or neighboring Alderney, the police would like to find Carlos and reward him for his bravery, but it's unknown where to find him, and his phone number is being looked up by the FIB for the LCPD," Huh? _I thought, just then my cellphone went off.

"Hello?" I asked.

"_Hello again, Mr. Gonzalez, I was on the scene when you called the police, my name is Henry Biggs, and I'm a detective with the LCPD, if you were watching the Weazel News report, then you know why I am calling, I want you to come to the LCPD HQ here in Algonquin, and we'll talk more."_

"OK, I'll see you there," I responded and hung up the phone, I then stared at the TV screen.

"What is it dude?" Oscar asked.

"I just got a call from the police."

"Whoa! That's heavy! What did they want?" Shaun asked.

"They want to reward me."

"Then you gotta do it man! We'll come with."


	3. Chapter 3: The Assassination

**Author's Notes: This chapter is rather short, the next chapter will make up for it, this chapter brings in Biggs as a main character in the story, and things start to go wrong, just read and find out :D. Reviews are appreciated, and I hope your enjoying the story so far.**

Chapter 3: The Assassination

_Tuesday, 8:52 AM, LCPD Police Headquarters, Algonquin_

Henry Biggs watched the cityscape from the car lot at the HQ, when a black Cavalcade turned into the lot. As far as Biggs could see, there was three men in the car. The car lot was a open one, with a full view of the Liberty City sky. The Cavalcade stopped in front of Biggs, and the men jumped out, one of them was Carlos.

"Why hello again, Mr. Gonzalez," Biggs welcomed them cheerfully, "Who are your friends?"

"They're just people I hang out with. So uh, can you tell me why I am here?" I asked.

"Of course, well first I believe I should give you information about the man you've arrested, it will help you understand why we have called you in."

"OK, go on," I replied.

"The man is a part of a huge terrorism crime ring called The Terrorism Cartel, they aren't very good namers. They were planning to do some bad things to Liberty City and neighboring Alderney State. Luckily, you've just caught their leader."

"And?"

"We believe that they are going to look for you, and your reward is protection from the Cartel, and one million dollars," _Whoa!!!! One million dollars?! Holy crap man!_

"Wow," Oscar gasped, then a women came out into the car park, from the police station, then there was a crack, and the girl fell down to the floor, stone dead.

"Holy.." Biggs turned and stared at the women, and followed the trail, all the way up to a tower nearby, where he saw a man holding a sniper rifle, just then the man pulled out a RPG, "We need to get out of here, a guy with a RPG is about to shoot at us."

"Come on, into the Cavalcade!" I yelled and jumped into the driver's seat. The three men did the same, and strapped up, just then they heard a loud crack, _Oh fuck! _I put the van into full reverse and was move just enough before a rocket smashed into the ground in front of us.

"Get us out of here, man!" Shaun yelled from the back seat. I did a 180 and drove full speed out of the car park and onto the street, I pushed on the throttle and flew towards the Middle Park.

"Shit, Carlos, we got company!" Oscar screamed. I peered into the rear view mirror, and saw a car full of terrorists.

"Here," I threw them my 9, Oscar catches it and smashes the window, starts shooting at the car, he shot the passenger side in the head, and was about to shoot the driver when he was shot in the chest.

"Ow!" Oscar yelled as he got back into the car.

"Fuck, Carlos, Oscar has been hit!" Shaun yelled. _Fuck! _I then hit the handbrake and turned onto Frankfurt Avenue.

"Carlos, get us out of here, I don't want to die!" Biggs yelled, scared to death by the fighting.

"I'm working on it," I yelled as I turned onto Kunzite Street, and onto the Algonquin Bridge. I then hit the brake, and the terrorists shot forward, I then got up behind them.

"Shaun, shoot them!" I yelled, he took the pistol from Oscar, and he began to shoot at the terrorists' car, which I just noticed was a green Admiral. He shot the back tires, and then, the car flew off the edge of the bridge, and into the water.

"Good job," Oscar said through pants.

"Hey Carlos, let's get Oscar to a hospital!" Shaun responded. I nodded and headed for Westdyke Memorial Hospital. I parked and got out, opening the door for Oscar, and helping him into the office, Biggs followed behind. We walked up to the women sitting at the reception desk.

"Yes may I help you gentleman?" She asks.

"My friend here has gun shot wounds, we need him to see a doctor right away," I said calmly.

"We can't-'

"Mam, do as he says, I am Detective Biggs with the LCPD, and this man needs a doctor," Biggs showed her his badge.

"Yes, of course," She grabbed the phone and called a doctor, "Yes, he has a gunshot wound in the chest. OK. OK," She turned, "The doctor is coming down immediately, he's bringing a wheelchair for him."

"I understand," I said as we set Oscar down into one of the reception room chairs. When the doctor came he told us to go home, and we'll see Oscar in the morning.

I thought about what the doctor said as I laid in bed, and was about to fall asleep, I realized that today was a bad day, _I expect those Terrorists to return. _I thought as I lost consciousness.


	4. Chapter 4: The Trade Off

**Author's Notes: This chapter, I thought as I wrote it, is quite a twist, you'll see as you read on, Niko Bellic is introduced into the story in this chapter. When I was writing this chapter, I had no idea what borough Westdyke Memorial Hospital was in, but I did some research and found out, as you'll see. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: The Trade Off

_Wednesday, 9:24 AM, Carlos's Apartment, Bohan_

The night was full of desperate attempts at sleep, but all I got was uncomfortable tossing and turning. That night, Detective Biggs and Shaun stayed the night, trying to think over what just happened in Algonquin. So I laid there staring up at the ceiling, watching little clouds of dust circle the lone ceiling lamp. _I can't believe this, Terrorists in Liberty, and I almost got killed by them, and I though Dimitri was a threat. And a cop staying in my apartment! That's something I never expected to happen ever. I guess we're all shaken up from that adrenalin rush yesterday._ I then thought about Oscar, and sat up. _Shit Oscar!!_ I screamed in my head. I rushed out of bed, and grabbed a pair of blue jeans, and a green hoody, saying Liberty City on the front. I then walked quickly into the living room, noticing that Shaun and Biggs have been up.

"Carlos, what took you so long?" Shaun asked hastily.

"Tired," I replied simply.

"Alright, you ready to go see Oscar?"

"Yeah man, let's go."

_Wednesday, 10:04 AM, Westdyke Memorial Hospital, Alderney_

Oscar's Black Cavalcade stopped in front of the hospital, and drove slowly the parking lot. The three of us got out of the van, and walked into the hospital, and up to the Reception Desk. The women recognized us.

"I'm sorry, but your too late, Mr. Oscar signed out earlier and left with a group of guys."

"What did their car look like?" I asked hastily.

"A Green Admiral, it was heading for Broker."

"Carlos, it's them," Shaun said.

He turned to Shaun, and replied, "Then we need to go after them, Biggs what's the fastest route to Broker other than using a helicopter?"

"You'd have to go through Algonquin to get there, but even then, it's a 10 minute drive."

"Fuck, then what do we do?"

"We drive there."

"Wait, the man left a note for you," The receptionist added.

"Let me see it," I said and she handed me the note, I then read it aloud.

"_Carlos, as you've probably noticed, we have your friend, and if you don't do exactly as we say, he will be shot, right in front of you. You had our leader arrested, and so you will pay, you will suffer, and your friend will be punished. Get to the Helitours as quickly as you can, we're watching you."_

"Holy shit man," Shaun replied.

"We need to go then," Biggs added. I nodded, and we ran out the door to the Cavalcade.

_10:20 AM, Helitour Helipad, Algonquin_

After a high speed drive through Algonquin's busiest streets, we finally made it to Helitours in Castle Gardens. When we turned the corner with the Cavalcade, I saw the Green Admiral, standing idle right next to one of the copters, strange thing was that there was no people around, no helitour pilots, nothing.

"I'll go alone, they probably only want me anyway," I said. Shaun nodded.

"I guess, but if you need help, I'll be here," He said and showed me that he had a sniper rifle. I smiled, and got out of the car, and walked up to the Admiral.

A man got out of the car, with Oscar tied up and gagged in his hands. The man was bald, and looked like he was from Iraq or somewhere around there. When he reached me, and had Oscar sit on the floor, he turned to me.

"Well, Carlos, you've decided to show up," The man said in a Eastern accent.

"I am here for him," I point at Oscar.

"And not to save yourself?" The man asked curiously.

"Let him go."

"Or what? I am in control here boy, not you," He said.

"Okay, then what do you want?"

"You had our leader arrested, and so, you will suffer, and if you don't do what we say, he's the one getting the punishments," The man threatened, "We want you to do a little something for us, and you know now the consequence of refusal."

"What?"

"I want you to bust our leader out of prison."

"Fuck you," I replied angrily.

SLAP!

I fell to the ground, blood coming from my face, then the terrorist pointed a gun at Oscar, "All I want is you to bust him out, how hard is that, since you have that cop sitting in your van over there, use him to get him out."

I stared at the man in hatred, "Fine," I said, then I spit out blood, a Deja Vu to Dimitri.

"Hey!" I heard a voice, Eastern European. I turned to see a man, holding a shotgun.

"Ah, why it's Niko Bellic, what brings you here?" The man asked calmly.

"For those two guys, I want them now," Niko replied.

"I'm afraid we can't let them go, one has put my leader behind bars, and the other, as you can see, is my hostage."

"Let them go or I'll blow your balls off," Niko threatened darkly.

"Okay, here," He grabbed me by the collar and pushed me toward the European. He then ungagged Oscar, and pushed him the same way. Niko got down and untied Oscar completely.

"Now get the fuck out of here," Niko said as he got back up, after he said that, he pulled out a RPG. The man turned around and ran for the Admiral, they sped away, into the rush hour.

"You drive," Niko said as he helped Oscar into the Cavalcade, and got in the car. I ran around the corner or the car, and took the driver's seat. As we sped off from the Helitours, I turned towards Niko.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Niko Bellic, I've been living here for several weeks, let's say I got some... Connections, and heard about you."

"So you came to save my life?" I asked, stunned.

"I think you deserve it, I heard they were going to kill you guys on the spot, They had men ready to blow this car up, but sadly, they all ran when I arrived, some I killed with my sniper rifle. Go to Middle Park, my cousin has a apartment there."

"Okay."

_22:55 PM Middle Park East Apartment, Middle Park East, Algonquin_

I stared up at the hi-rise as we entered the building, and went up to Niko's cousin's apartment. When we entered, a man, with a extended belly, greeted Niko.

"Hey Roman," Niko responded casually.

"Who is your friends, Niko?" Roman asked.

"This is Carlos Gonzalez, Oscar, Detective Biggs, and Shaun, Carlos is the one who put that terrorist in jail, Biggs is the detective that was on the scene," Niko got close to Roman and whispered, "Still don't know what's his part in being with these guys."

"Any friend of Niko's is a friend of mine, come in, sit down," Roman offered kindly, his deep voice kinda through me off when I first heard it.

"They need to stay here until Carlos and I deal with the remainder of the Terrorists, is that okay with you?" Niko asked.

"Sure, I don't mind, as long as they don't eat up all my food," Roman chuckled. Niko smiled and sat down and turned on the TV.

"Carlos, the Terrorism Cartel is a dangerous group, I hope that we'll be able to take them, but some major heat can come down," Niko said, as we watched a episode of I'm Rich.

"I can't believe what has gone down since I've arrived here in Liberty City, Dimitri nearly killed me a few weeks ago."

"Wait, Dimitri Rascalov?" Niko asked.

"Yeah, he tried to kill me cause 'I am a threat to his Mafia.'"

"Where did you come from?"

"Los Santos, San Andreas," I responded.

"I've never been there, Liberty City was the first place I came to after I left Europe," Niko seemed to stare off into space. I decided not to question it, don't want to make this guy angry, or at the very least, sad, he then turned back to me and said, "We'll go after them in the morning, go get some sleep, your going to need it."

"Okay, cya then," I said as I got up and sat on one of the couch, and fell asleep a hour later.


	5. Chapter 5: Arriving in Liberty City

**Author's Notes: This is now the shortest chapter in the story, it basically tells a short story of what happens before Carlos arrives in Liberty City, and since Houston has yet to be featured in a Grand Theft Auto, I used the real airport name, real city name, and real state. The Glorian Hotel mentioned in this chapter is a fake name by the way. And Carlos's friend referred to in this story is Shaun. So enjoy! There is a little twist at the end, so enjoy that.**

Chapter 5: Arriving in Liberty City

_12:00 PM, Bush Intercontinental Airport, Houston, Texas, date: July 4th, 2007 (1 year before Liberty City)._

After picking up my luggage, I left the airport in Houston, and rented a hotel, it was a hot summer day, and fireworks popped in the distance, Houston was a refuel stop for the jet I was on. My destination was Liberty City, 'The place of happiness' some people call it. After calling a taxi, I stared off at the Houston skyline, it was a first glimpse of what it would feel like living in Liberty City, since Houston is one of the most populated areas in America, _I think it's 5__th__ largest. _I thought as the taxi got on to I-45.

_14:00 PM, Glorian Hotel, Downtown Houston, Texas_

It's been a hour since I have arrived at the Glorian Hotel. Once I got inside I met a man name Oscar Santos, he worked as the check-in clerk.

"I want to get out of this dump, I hear Liberty City is nice."

"That's why I'm going," I replied.

"Really? I thought you were going somewhere else," Oscar took a puff of a cigarette.

"Nah, I have a friend move to Liberty City in '06, wanted to go move up there and enjoy the city."

"Hmm, perhaps I should quit this lame job and move up there too," Oscar smiled at the thought, "Here, this is my cellphone number for my Badger phone, I heard that Whiz is creating a new phone in coming out in 2008, gonna get me one when it does."

I took the piece of paper and stuff it into my back pocket, "I'll call you then, here is my number," I scribbled a phone number onto a sheet of paper.

_8:30 AM, Francis International Airport, Dukes, Liberty City, August 28, 2008_

I walked off the plane, and strolled into a taxi, it's been a year of living in Houston (a huge terrorist scare cut off Liberty City from air traffic for the earlier of the year.

Just then my cell phone rang, the tag was: Oscar Santos.

"Hello?"

"Hey Carlos, you in Liberty now? I booked the next plane out of H-town and coming up there soon, have you found your friend yet?"

"No, I just arrived at Francis International Airport, I'm heading for Algonquin now."

"Okay man, cya up there soon..." His voice drifted off, and the voice soon faded away, even though he was still talking. I opened my eyes, to see a bald man pointing a M16 at my face...


	6. Chapter 6: Retaliation

**Author's Notes: This chapter is another short chapter, but the next few chapters will take place at the end of Grand Theft Auto IV, and into the afterwards, this chapter simply shows Niko and Carlos kill the group of terrorists, but don't worry, those aren't the only terrorists in the Cartel. More will be on the way!**

Chapter 6: Retaliation

_3:34 AM, Middle Park East Apartment, Algonquin, Present day_

I stare up at the M16 that is pointed at my forehead, and grunted, "Well hello."

"Hello again, Carlos, are you ready to die?" The man asked.

"Ah, it's you, you guys really seem to hate me, what is you guy's problem?"

"You."

"Not very talkative are you?" I asked sarcastically.

"Shut up."

"Fuck you!" I said, he put the gun onto my forehead and slapped me.

"Shut up you piece of shit, your gonna die for what you've done!" He shouted, that was the one thing that he flawed. Niko stood behind the man, with a shotgun in hand.

"Put the fucking gun down!" Niko yelled.

"What?!" The man turned around and saw Niko, just before he was able to fire, Niko shot him, and he flew across the room, and smashed into a coffee table. The man was utterly dead, some of the bullets hit him in the brain, as you could see from the holes in his head.

"Shit Niko," I said as I inspected the body.

"Seems like they really want you, we should go now, I'll leave Roman a note about what happened, and where we're going," Niko replied, I got onto the ground and searched the man for a phone, when I found one, I found one of the terrorist's names, and sent a text: _Meet me at top of Rotterdam Tower, I got Carlos._

"Let's go," I said.

"What did you do with his phone?" Niko asked curiously.

"I sent a text to the terrorists, saying to meet 'Him' on top of Rotterdam tower, and I mentioned he had me."

"Good plan, let's go, I got a Infernus parked nearby."

_4:00 AM, Rotterdam Tower, Algonquin_

We stopped in front of the tower, and walked in. We then took the elevator to the roof. Then we were in position.

"You ready?" Niko asks.

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah, let's do this," Four men appear from the elevator, and walked up to us.

"Your not King! CARLOS! Kill them!"

I pulled out my pistol, and shot one, he fell off, and soared towards the ground, and brutally smashed into the ground. After a few seconds, only one was left. Niko took out a shotgun, and blasted him off the tower.

"Now what?" I asked.

"I'm going to attend my cousin's wedding tomorrow, wanna come?" He asked.

"Sure, I'm going home for the night, I'll meet you at the church tomorrow," I said, and walked away...


End file.
